Ginny's struggle
by maydayp
Summary: After Harry leaves on a mission, Ginny finds out something importand will she be able to tell him before it's to late? second chapter coming really soon. disclame:i don't own any thing one that appered in the books.
1. I Don't Want You To Leave

A tawny owl barreled through the otherwise placid winter night. It deftly maneuvered through a passing swarm of bat chattering in annoyance, and finally alighted on a snow-covered brick windowsill. Only with incessant tapping upon the pane did one of the inside occupants open the creaky latch and accept the rolled parchment that the owl was sent to deliver.

"Who's it from?" asked Ginny, stretching out her pale limbs. She settled back into the warm nest of covers, and lazily gazed at her dark-haired companion.

As he unrolled the scroll Harry sat beside her on the bed. "It's got a ministry seal on it."

"So I suppose you can't just ignore it and come back to bed?"

He didn't answer as a frown settled upon his face. His hand rested on her leg, vaguely feeling the smoothness that last night he'd enjoyed so well. Realizing that he wasn't going to lie down anytime soon, she sat up and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing his neck and trying to read the message.

"It says I have to go," he said, swiftly rolling it up "To Bulgaria."

"Why?" She cried out. "This is the first alone time we've had in over a month and now you're leaving? Why?"

"Um...it's one of those secret kinda things" he muttered, obviously uncomfortable to have to keep things from her, "I shouldn't have even told you where I was going..."

She groaned and threw herself back among the blankets, rubbing her eyes and trying not to cry. "It's not fair...I mean, we've just...I've liked you for so long and."

He gathered her up in his arms and let her mutterings teeter off until finally she was just sobbing quietly against his naked chest.

"Ginny...c'mon, I won't be gone that long. It'll be fine."

More indistinct whimpering followed.

"What?"

She looked up at him with her eyes glistening and declared clearly despite the tears "I love you, all right?"

At a loss he gazed at her, then pulled her closer to him again. The emotions evoked from the events of the night, and now this sudden notice of departure made him want to hold her all the tighter, as if he could keep her from being torn from him. Choking, he pressed his face against her hair and told her "I love you, too, Ginny. I love you too."

Five weeks later as Ginny was leaving the twin's house, a sudden rush of nausea overtook her. She quickly opened the door and rushed to the bathroom, barely making it before she puked her guts out. She hadn't been feeling good for the past two weeks, and as she thought about it her monthlies were late...

"Ginny, are you all right?" one of the twins asked.

"I, I'm fine, I must have eaten something bad yesterday" she said just before her stomach protested and forced her to through up again.

"I think we should call mom," the other twin said "she would know what to do to make you better."

Half and hour later Mrs. Weasley arrived carrying what looked to be a very ancient potions kit. She quickly sent the boys to get a small cauldron and some face clothes, and started to examine Ginny, and asking her questions as she went.

"Well Ginny, this isn't any food poison I know of," her mother told her "there's only one think I know of that has those symptoms."


	2. A Long Time Gone

"_Well Ginny, this isn't any food poison I know of," her mother told her "there's only one think I know of that has those symptoms."_

"What is it Ma?" Ginny ask nervously

"Ginny, your pregnant."

"What, b, bu, but I can't be, I mean..." Ginny stuttered as her mother comfortingly rubbed her shoulder.

"Shh, it's ok Ginny, I know what you're trying to say, we'll all help you, no matter what we'll be here for you." Mrs. Weasley said quietly, knowing that Harry was undoubtedly the father. Thankfully the twins had been sent in the kitchen to make a large pot of tea, so they didn't see their baby sister breakdown or they would have been tempted to find and hurt Harry. Just before the twins returned to the bedroom where they had sent Ginny to rest, Ginny regained her composure.

"Mom," she said "Don't tell anyone, please, I feel that I'm the one who has to tell people."

"All right, I won't, just don't wait too long, otherwise it might be too much of a surprise for some people to come home to." She said as the twins entered the room, causing both George and Fred to exchange worried looks. " Don't worry Ginny is fine, as healthy as ever."

Ginny really had no idea what she would do, how could she tell her brother, Hermione, her father, or most importantly Harry Potter her child's father the only man she had ever loved. What she did know was it had to have happened the morning he left the charm must have ended before they were finished. She blushed just thinking of what they were doing.

"Well I have to go, your father will be wanting supper when he gets home, oh Ginny why don't you come have supper at home for a change, rather then in your lonely apartment." Their mother said abruptly, as she stood up and headed towards the fireplace to 'flue home to the Burrow.

"Yes, yes I think I will mom," Ginny said loudly enough for her mom to hear, in a wavering voice.

A few hours later

"Mom, dad, I'm here" Ginny hollered from the front door of the burrow

"We're in the kitchen darling" her mother responded.

As Ginny headed to the kitchen an owl flew through an open window to land on her shoulder. It was Hedwig, holding what looked like a very heavy piece of parchment. Ginny immediately took it out; making sure that it was addressed her before she started reading it.

Dear Ginny

I'm sorry, my case here is going to take a lot longer then expected. We've found a large group of witches who are selling actual wizard items to the non-magical world. (Your dad can tell you more about it then I'm allowed to). I miss you, don't forget that if you need to get a hold of me you can always give a letter to your dad or Ron, now that he's finished his training. Either of them will be able to make sure that the letter reaches me.

Love, yours truly Harry

p.s. look in the envelope for something special, when you're alone.

Since her parents were in the other room she peeked in the envelope, it was a pack of season tickets to the next world Quidditch series, with a note attached to it. Ginny quickly put the message back in the envelope and stuffed the envelope into her purse, and opened one of the cages next to the window for Hedwig to rest in, before heading to the kitchen for dinner.


End file.
